More Than Friends?
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Blank wants to admit her feelings to Blank before a slumber party at his house. I want to leave the couple a mystery. IT IS NOT TAKARI! (it just hints takari) It is a songfic to En Vogue's Don't Let Go (Love). It is rated PG because I wasn't sure about th


More Than Friends?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Don't Let Go (Love), the full title of the song. The song belongs En Vogue and Eastwest Records.  
A/N: I took out some parts of the song because they go with the story at that point.   
  
Yolei had to let him know. Her feelings had grown too much. She just didn't know if he thought of her of only a friend. The digi destined were all going to Ken's house for a sleep over. Her mom didn't really want her to go, but Mrs. Ichijouji convinced her that the kids would be supervised by her and her husband. When Yolei's mom agreed, Kari's mom also agreed to let Kari go. Yolei was glad that Kari was going. She would give Yolei the support she needed. After all, Kari told TK that she liked him only a week ago. Word got around the school fast because Davis had fumed over it and told everyone.   
Yolei wanted to Ken's house before Davis did. She wasn't sure if Ken liked her the way she liked him. The only one who would blab about Yolei's embarrassment would be Davis. He was just that way.   
  
What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
  
All Yolei wanted was to be more than one of Ken's friends. She the first time she was teased about liking. She had said that she wanted to marry Ken. She didn't want to kiss him. But, wouldn't getting married require a kiss? She only wanted to be in Ken's arms; she wanted his lips on hers. That was what she dreamed of that every night. Once she was in his arms, she wanted to stay that way.   
  
I often tell myself  
That we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move too soon  
It would all end  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows  
  
When she arrived at Ken's house, she had been the first one to arrive. She thought of this as this chance. Ken, however, had last minute things he had to do. He had to vacuum the area they'd be sleeping in, even though his mother did that five minutes before she arrived. Ken's mom came over to Yolei and asked if she would help bake cookies. While Ken preoccupied himself cleaning everything again, his mother told Yolei how nervous he was that one of the girls was coming over. Yolei hoped it was her.   
Yolei kept thinking of her dreams of her Ken together. He'd be so sweet. She would tell him about her day. He would listen intently. When she asked how his day was, he would say almost nothing. She understood him completely. Only few words needed to be spoken to understand him.   
  
I often fantasize   
The stars above are watching you  
They know my heart and speak to yours  
Like only lovers do  
If I could wear you clothes  
I'd pretend I was you and lose control  
  
There was a down side to her dreams, though. They weren't real. She would dream, and then she would wake up.   
Ken's mother asked Yolei to watch the cookies while she went to the bathroom. Yolei agreed. She was left in a room with Ken. She couldn't stand it. She wanted to do something. She wanted to be next to him, in his arms. He was there, why shouldn't she go for it?  
She wanted to know how he felt about her. There was only one thing to be done. She walked up to Ken and said, "Ken, I have to know how you feel about me."  
"You're my friend, Yolei."   
She was upset. "Just a friend?" She was about to cry. She was just told by Ken that she was just a friend.   
  
What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
  
"Well, I have to confess that I do think of you a lot. I like you a little more than a friend."  
Yolei was just on the verge of crying when he said this. "You do?"  
Ken started to blush. "Well, yeah."  
"So do I." She let a tear escape from her eye. Ken wiped it away. He then kissed her gently on the cheek. She hugged him. Her dreams were coming true. She knew how Ken felt, and they were together.   
  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to lose control   
Don't let go  
  
He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to his body. She looked into his eyes. She had begun to cry. Ken wiped away her tears. He then slowly moved his face closer to hers. Just as their lips were about to touch, the doorbell rang. They looked at the door together, then at each other.   
"We should answer that," Ken said.  
"Yeah, we should," Yolei agreed.  
Yolei grabbed Ken's hand. They walked to the door together. Kari and TK were there. TK noticed them holding hands. "Guess they didn't need our help after all, Kari," TK said.  
"What are you talking about?" Yolei asked.   
Kari explained, "I went over to TK's house. We were going to come up with a plan for the two of you to admit your feelings. We saw you leave and gave you a fifteen minute head start to Ken's house. You two are holding hands, so we assume that you have admitted your feelings."  
"Well, you interrupted us as we were about to kiss," Yolei said.  
"Sorry," TK said.  
"We'll wait two minutes," Kari said.  
TK smiled. "Well, why don't we do what they're doing?"  
"Okay." Kari closed the door.  
Yolei tuned to Ken. "Where were we?"  
Ken put his lips near hers. "About here."  
Yolei pushed her lips into his. He wrapped his arms around her body. She put his arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him.   
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
They ran to the door. Davis had just arrived and saw Kari and TK kissing.   
"Well, let the party begin," Ken said.  
  
I know, that was fluff-ish. Oh well. I wanted it to be a little humorous at the end. The more I tried to de-fluff it, the fluffier it became. I liked the song and wanted to do a fic about it. I wanted to write a Kenyako and got this. Okay, tell me what you think other than it was fluffy. If it wasn't fluffy, tell me. pnkngrnD3  



End file.
